dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
James Gordon
Early Life James Gordon grew up in Gotham City. His father was a cop and his mother worked at a hospital. When Jim was fifteen, his father was shot to death under duty. This made Jim's mother want to move. They did move to Detroit. Growing up in Detroit was hard. James couldn't be out at night because of criminals. But Jams always had a plan in life. He wanted to become a police officer like his father. It was his dream. This could be connected to him wanting his father to be proud of him. Police After he was done with school, Jim went to train to become a police officer. This took years, but he was the best at the academy. Jim was soon finished with his training and he became a police officer in Detroit. At this point, he also met a woman named Barbara Kean. The two became a couple and soon moved together. Jim was also trying to solve a special case. The killer kidnapped children at night and killed them. Because of this, he got the name the Peter Pan Killer. After two months, Jim solved the case and was promoted to detective. He also proposed to Barbara after learning of his promotion. The two later moved to Gotham City together. GCPD In Gotham, Jim wanted to make the city the place his father tried to make it into. A city without crime. Jim got a new partner at this point being a dirty cop named Arnold Flass. Arnold was the embodiment of police brutality. He also sold drugs in his free time. When Jim learned of this, he told the police commissioner, Loeb, but he soon realized Loeb were dirty as well. With the help of The Batman, Jim was able to put the two in prison. During his time in the GCPD, Jim met Sarah Essen. The two became lovers even though Jim had a fiancee. It ended with Barbara leaving James as he kept being with Sarah. They even got married after some time. Jim and The Batman became allies and soon friends. They worked together for a long time. Barbara Kean later came back to Gordon. She told him they had a daughter together and she left her with Jim. Sarah grew to see the daughter as her own. The daughter had been named Barbara Gordon and was the light in Jim's life. Dark Days Sarah had mental illnesses and because of them, Jim and Sarah argued a lot. This caused their marriage to collapse. They later divorced which took a beating on Jim. Later, Barbara was shot by The Joker. This paralyzed her and Batman revealed Barbara was the vigilante known at Batgirl. Jim stopped talking to Batman for some time after this because Batman didn't tell him earlier. He also said he blamed Batman for what happened, but he really blamed himself. Through time he started talking to Batman again. He also learned Barbara was helping Batman as Oracle which didn't put her in danger.